


Exactly What I Need

by Straykisses



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idk how to tag anymore so just read it, M/M, cuddles in bed, smol beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Donghun is exactly what Junhee needs.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 34





	Exactly What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from. Enjoy!

“Donghun, doesn’t it amaze you? Doesn’t it surprise you? Doesn’t it just make you question why?” 

Junhee’s boyfriend closed his book and placed it on the dresser next to where he lied in bed. 

“Does what amaze me? Does what surprise me? Does what make me question why?” He pushed up his glasses and smiled at Junhee changing into his bed time clothes. 

The cat-eyed boy turned away from the mirror and faced Donghun, who sat up, amused at his pondering. 

“Have I told you how much I just _love_ your sarcasm?” Junhee said as he rolled his eyes. He grabbed the glass of water beside the mirror and took a sip before joining Donghun in bed. “But seriously, doesn’t it just amaze you how much people refuse to mind their own business? How they have to pick at other people’s lives and act like they know every single little thing?”

Donghun knew where this was coming from. Just earlier on their way home from a friend’s party, some random men on the subway had to make it their business and claim that two men holding hands were a disgrace to society. Of course they ignored the man, but Junhee was someone who had a hard time letting things go. 

“Junnie, we talked about this.” Donghun wrapped his arm around Junhee and pulled him against his body. The cat-eyed boy nuzzled his cheek against the older’s chest. “People like that don’t know what their talking about. They claim to know what love is and claim to know every single little thing about everyone, but they’re nothing. Them, the things they say, it’s nothing. The only thing that matters is our love, okay? And I love you a lot.” Donghun pressed his lips against Junhee’s raven colored hair. “Now lets get some sleep. Okay babe?” 

Donghun felt Junhee shiver at the nickname. 

“Are you fucking serious? Really now, at 2AM on a Sunday, is when I learn you have a thing for being called babe?” 

Junhee smirked, wrapping his legs around Donghun’s thigh. “Your fault for not figuring it out sooner.” 

The older rolled his eyes, then proceeded to roll Junhee over, so he was pinning the younger down between him and the bed. “And your fault for being the reason we won’t be going to sleep anytime soon.” 

Junhee felt his face heat up when he pressed his lips against the older’s.   
  


Donghun was exactly what he needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of like writing ACE stories more than i like writing skz ones recently. Sorry for my fellow Stay. But to my fellow Choice, hello! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
